The Wizard Of Domino High
by TwinSanity
Summary: Tea is about to head for home after school when a tornado blows her and her babysittee Mokuba to a strange land. Stuck in a place with sour Midgets, fashionable fairies, and crazy toon-watching warlocks, she sets off to find the mighty Wizard to get home.
1. We're Not On Floor 1 Anymore

**Rated for a little Violence later on.**

Mena: Say it.

Toli: (tries to hold it in)

Mena: _Say it_.

Toli: (snickers)

Mena: Just say it already!

Toli: (bursts into laughter) THIS IS SO DUMB!

Jesselda:...O.o;

Mena: It is not! Everybody loves The Wizard Of Oz! Now they'll have to suffer through The Wizard Of Domino High!

Toli: Yeah, yeah. Let's just do the disclaimer.

Jesselda: Yu-Gi-Oh is not owned by any person in this room. Nor are the characters of this story. The authors do own me, the power of the Millennium Plate, Mena's--ugh--purple contacts, and... well, that's it.

Mena: What about our souls?

Jesselda: Nope, not those either. You sold them to your mom for the right to play Nintendo.

* * *

**ONE: We're Not On Floor One Anymore**

The bell rang. Tea was the first to escape her seat. "Yes!" she cheered as she walked down the hall to her locker. It was Friday. A whole weekend of schoollessness!

When she came to her locker, she stopped and untied the leash knotted around the handle. Attached to the leash was a collar. Attached to the collar was 11-year-old Mokuba, whom Tea was babysitting while Seto ran off to Africa for "important business". Tea was doing a _great_ job. (**A/N**: Come on, people, if you've baby-sat, you know you've wanted to put that kid on a leash at sometime or another)

"Time to go home, Mokuba," Tea said, stashing all her books from her locker into her backpack.

"Great," Mokuba said eagerly. "I'm tired of wearing this black fur shirt with the matching pants and hat."

Tea shrugged. "Well, I didn't want them throwing you out for being a people doing number one in the hallway."

"I told you, that was spilled orange juice!" Mokuba protested as they headed for the doors.

"Look out behind!"

Tea and Mokuba turned. A massive wind was flying down the hall. It was ripping up everything in its path, including students.

"Run!" Mokuba cried frantically. They were close to the door, but the wind was closer.

"We gotta hide!" Tea exclaimed. A locker door near her was thrown open by the blast. It was an industrial-size locker, for one of the industrial-sized football players. She shoved Mokuba inside and stepped in, slamming the door behind her. She held the door closed by clinging to the vents.

"Is it really safe in here?" Mokuba asked, smashed up against the wall behind her.

"It'll have to be."

The wind ripped by, carrying all of its new possessions with it. Tea and Mokuba screamed when they felt the locker tear out of the wall and swirl around in the air.

"We're gonna die!" Mokuba yelled.

"Quiet!" Tea screamed. "We have to think of a plan!" She could barely see through the vents, and that was fixed when a school newspaper blew over it and got stuck. She only hoped they landed somewhere safe.

_CRASH_! _CLANG-A-LANG-A-LANG_! _WHUMP_! "_Yeeeow_!!"

The locker stopped moving. It must have landed on something, because the middle was pushed up. "Well, we're here," Tea said in a strained voice, trying to maneuver around the new giant bump that took up three-quarters of the space they thought they had. "Wherever 'here' is." Tea let go of the vents and pushed the door open. Since they were lying face up, the door just came off the hinges and fell to the side. Tea's head came up, and so did Mokuba's.

"Wow!"

They were on a strange floor of the school, it seemed. Someone had drawn graffiti of flowers, trees, and bushes all over the walls in pretty girly colors. A bunch of potted rosebushes lined the hallway. The sun was shining rather brightly through a giant hole that took up the entire ceiling. Some of the floor's tile had been ripped up, leaving only a single path down the hall. A broken water fountain was spouting a stream that ran through a ditch. There were only three doors, and all on the wall opposite the fountain.

"Where are we?" Mokuba asked as he and Tea hopped out of the locker.

Tea shrugged. "You got me."

They looked around, nervous. Then Mokuba suddenly shouted, "What's that?"

Tea looked to where his finger was pointing. A dark blue, _glowing_, lipstick container was floating towards them. It opened in a flash of light, and when it was gone, Mai stood in front of them, wearing a blue sleeveless minidress with matching detached sleeves and thigh-high boots and a sparkly blue crown. She was carrying a blue wand and had blue wings, of all things.

"Hi," she said. "Have you come to wreak evil on the top floor of Domino High School?"

"Um...no, I don't think so," Tea said.

"Great!" Mai said. She walked over. "I'm Mai, the Good--and Attractive and Sought After--Witch of 8:00. Welcome to Summitland!"

Tea's eyebrow raised. She turned to Mokuba. "Mokuba, I don't think we're on Floor 1 anymore."

Mokuba was speechless.

Mai chuckled. "Nope. This is Summitland, but some of us call it The Top Floor. You must be Tea, and your little...um, is he human or a horse? Well, never mind," she said just when Tea was about to open her mouth and reply that Mokuba was human. "You don't know what a great thing you've just done! You've got to meet the guys who live up here!" She turned to the three doors. "Come on out! She doesn't bite! Though I don't know about her little rodent there." She said the last in a lower voice.

The doors opened. Out of the first two, Yugi and Rebecca peeked out. Yami just stalked out of the third one. The other two followed him. "You killed the Wicked Witch of 7:00!" Rebecca exclaimed immediately.

"Of what?" Tea turned and saw a pair of legs and feet sticking out from underneath the locker she and Mokuba had ridden in. "Oh. Why's she of 7:00?"

Silence. Tea turned to see Mai, Yugi, Yami and Rebecca with quizzical looks on their faces. "We don't know," Yugi said. "We're just Midgets."

"Though the politically correct term is 'vertically challenged little people'," Yami corrected. He was in a sour mood, arms crossed, and eyes narrowed suspiciously of the newcomers. Yugi patted his right arm in sympathy.

Suddenly, a book dropped down on the floor. It opened up to reveal Toonland's castle. A little door on the top opened, and a life-sized man somehow stepped out. "What's this I hear about some not-from-the-top-floor person killing the Wicked Witch of 7:00?" Maximillian Pegasus demanded.

"She did it!" Four fingers pointed at Tea. Mai wasn't pointing; Mokuba was. Tea ground her fist onto his head as punishment for betrayal while she stared at Pegasus. "Who the heck are you?"

"I," Pegasus said, "am the Wicked...er, Man of 11:00."

"Why 11:00?" Tea asked.

Again, unsure looks appeared. "Well...everyone knows that's the time when all the bad shows on TV start!" he said with a confident glare, though he didn't sound sure. "But that's not the point! What do you think you've done? The Wicked Witch of 7:00 was ruling this floor, and now you've gone and killed her!"

"Yay!" the Midgets--except for Yami--cheered. Pegasus glared at them. "Uh, we mean, awww," the Midgets--except for Yami--corrected quickly.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Mai said to Pegasus. "Don't you want the Wicked Witch of 7:00's special shoes? That's what she ruled Summitland with, remember?"

"But they aren't--" Rebecca started, but both Yugi and Yami slapped their hands over her mouth.

Pegasus didn't notice Rebecca's remark. "Oh, right, of course. Thank you for reminding me." Pegasus went over to the legs sticking out from under the locker. But they only had on fishnet stockings. The legs suddenly disintegrated and flew out of the ceilinghole.

Pegasus was appalled. "What!" he cried. "What happened to the Ebony Boots?"

"Tea has them now!" Mai said. "That's the only reason I called your attention to them--so you could see that now Tea is wearing the Ebony Boots!"

"I am?" Tea looked down. Instead of the brown loafers she had had on, now she was wearing shiny jet-black knee-length spike-heel boots that didn't exactly go with her school uniform. "I thought I felt some sudden elevation!" She looked up at Pegasus. "Were you planning to put these _on_?"

The Midgets snickered.

"That's none of your business!" Pegasus exclaimed. Then his watch beeped. He glanced at it. "Uh oh, time for Pokémon! I've got to go! But I'll be back for my Ebony Boots, rest assured. I'll get you, my pretty! And your little...uh...what is that?"

"I'm a _human_!" Mokuba yelled.

"Then why are you covered in fur?" Pegasus asked. He shook his head. "Never mind. I've really got to go." He pointed a finger at Mokuba. "This episode was a continuation, I'll have you know. If you made me miss how the Gym battle turned out, I'll _really_ be after you!" He stepped back in the little door in his Toonland castle, and the book closed up and flew away.

"He makes the rest of us humans look bad," Mai sighed. "Anyway! Now that you have the Ebony Boots, what do you want?"

"I _want_ to get back to the first floor and go home!" Tea said.

"If you wanna do that, you'll have to talk to the Wizard of Domino High," Rebecca said, speaking the name in reverence.

"Who?"

"The Wizard of Domino High!" Yami snapped suddenly. "What are you, deaf? Didn't you hear her the _first_ time?!"

"He doesn't like being a Midget," Yugi informed Tea in a low voice.

Tea turned to Mai. "Well, how do I find this Wizard guy?"

Mai pointed at the floor with her wand. "You see the path before you; just follow it and it will take you to Cafeteria City, on the first floor, where the Mighty Wizard lives. He will be able to tell you how to get out."

Tea looked down at the floor. "What path?"

"The White Linoleum Road," Yugi informed her.

"Yeah! Follow the White Linoleum Road!" Rebecca cheered.

"And hurry it up," Yami growled.

"I just follow the White Linoleum Road?" Tea confirmed.

The Midgets nodded. "Follow the White Linoleum Road! Follow the White Linoleum Road!" they cheered.

"And remember," Mai said, "if they don't let you see him, show off those spankin' Boots. You know, those really flatter your legs. And no matter what, don't let The Wicked Man of 11:00 have them. Anyway, you'd better head off."

Tea shrugged. "Well, okay. Come on, Mokuba; let's find this Wizard guy!" She walked down the linoleum with Mokuba trailing, and the Midgets behind, chanting, "Follow the White Linoleum Road! Follow the White Linoleum Road!" When she was out of sight down the hall, Rebecca elbowed Yami. "You didn't tell her you represented the Lollipop Guild!"

"I _don't_," Yami said. "They fired me."

**END CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**Mena: Well, that was fun! 

Jesselda: It was weird.

Toli: It was a parody! Parodies are supposed to be weird!

Mena: Guess what? Something special will happen for the person who knows who needs a brain, who needs a heart, and who needs courage! Anyway, let us know whether this story should stay or go! Please review and tell us!

* * *

**Next in Chapter 2...Who--or what--is in need of a brain?**

_SLAM_! Tea jumped at the sudden noise. "What was that?!" she cried.

_SLAM_! Mokuba winced. "It sounds like a giant monster c-comin' to eat us," he trembled. _SLAM_!

"Oh, please," Tea said. "A monster in a--_SLAM_!--school?"

"Is it any stranger--_SLAM_!--than an entire named land on--_SLAM_!--the top floor of a school--_SLAM_!_--_a fashion-wise fairy, a bunch of weirdo--_SLAM_!--Midgets, and a crazy Wicked Witchman--_SLAM_!--who watches Pokémon at 3:26 in the afternoon--_SLAM_!--in his tiny Toonland house?!" Mokuba cried. _SLAM_!

Tea nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right. Let's go face this thing." _SLAM_!

They rounded the corner and stopped short, staring in amazement at what they saw. _SLAM_!


	2. Joey The Brainless Idiot

Mena: Hey Masami! Hey Damie-chan! We're very glad you reviewed. At least we know somebody will be there!

Jesselda: You couldn't keep them away with bug spray.

Mena: Anyway, ready for the next chapter, guys?

Toli: Not really.

Jesselda: I absolutely do not understand how any of this interests you humans.

Mena: I know what _really_ interests me...owning Yu-Gi-Oh.

Toli: But for the moment, we don't.

* * *

**TWO: Joey The Brainless Idiot**

"So, just follow the magical White Linoleum Road, they said," Tea grumbled. "Well, we've been following it for an hour, and so far, we haven't come across any Cafeteria City."

"Well, they didn't say it was close by," Mokuba said, tugging on the collar of his black fur shirt. He was getting really hot and sweaty.

Tea sighed. "We aren't even off the top floor anymore!" she complained. "Or out of Summitland. Whatever you want to call it. I just want out of here!"

_And I want out of these clothes, _Mokuba grumbled. _Give me my cotton, give me my denim, give me back my striped shirts!_

_SLAM_! Tea jumped at the sudden noise. "What was that?!" she cried.

_SLAM_! Mokuba winced. "It sounds like a giant monster c-comin' to eat us," he trembled. _SLAM_!

"Oh, please," Tea said. "A monster in a--_SLAM_!--school?"

"Is it any stranger--_SLAM_!--than an entire named land on--_SLAM_!--the top floor of a school--_SLAM_!_--_a fashion-wise fairy, a bunch of weirdo--_SLAM_!--Midgets, and a crazy Wicked Witchman--_SLAM_!--who watches Pokémon at 3:26 in the afternoon--_SLAM_!--in his tiny Toonland house?!" Mokuba cried. _SLAM_!

Tea nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right. Let's go face this thing." _SLAM_!

They rounded the corner and stopped short, staring in amazement at what they saw.

_SLAM_! The boy ran into the wall. He turned and ran. _SLAM_! He ran into the wall on the right. He turned and ran _SLAM_! into the left wall. _SLAM_! into the right wall. _SLAM_! into the left. _SLAM_! into the right.

"_Hey_!" Tea yelled over the noise. "_Cut it out_!"

The boy stopped in mid slam. _SLA_-- He turned to face them. "Yo, wassup?" he asked.

Tea and Mokuba stared at him. "Uh! Hello!" Tea said as Mokuba continued to stare. "You were just banging yourself into walls!"

The boy scratched his head. "Oh. I was wonderin' why I could keep goin' down da road!" He stopped and peered at her closely. "I've neva seen you in Summitland before. You new?"

"You could say that," Tea said. "I'm Tea, and this is Mokuba. We're trying to locate The Wizard of Domino High."

"Really!" the boy exclaimed. "No kiddin'! Da Big Wiz's said t' be able t' fix any problem! Whatcha goin' for?"

"We got blown up here by some weird wind, and we're going to the Wizard to ask him where the exit is," Tea said.

The boy nodded. "He'd know. Say, maybe I should go witcha."

"What do you need?" Tea asked.

"Besides a safe hobby," Mokuba added in a low voice.

The boy scratched his head. "Well, my name's Joey, and I'm in need of a brain. Y'see, nobody thinks I'm all dat smart."

"Where in the world would they get that idea," Tea said sarcastically.

"I dunno, but I'm sure it's prob'ly true. I've kinna wanned t' see Da Wiz for a little while about gettin' me a brain. But I was neva sure if he'd help me out. Maybe if I go with somebody else, he'll help!"

(to the tune of "If I Only Had A Brain")

"I'm a loser, I'm a dummy  
It really turns my tummy  
When folks think I'm insane  
I think I'd be much better  
Be a real attention getter  
If I only had a brain

People say I've lost a screw  
I think so, how 'bout you?  
I just know I feel pain  
Try to think, it won't work  
I don't even feel a jerk  
Because I just don't have a brain

Oh, I could do some math  
And find my way quite safely down a path  
And not misunderstand taking a bath  
...Uh, what rhymes with the word 'bath'?

Think The Wiz's my only option  
And though it won't be much fun  
There's lots of stuff to gain  
Like a friend, like a mind  
Like a smart thought everytime  
If I could only get a brain."

"Um, okay," Tea said, putting her hand down on the spinner of the record player that had suddenly appeared. The record scratched to a sudden stop. "Then you could just come along with us. And we'll keep you from slamming into more walls."

Joey's face lit up. "Really? Wow, dat's nice of ya, and you don't even know me. I'd love t' come along with ya!"

"I wouldn't," Mokuba grumbled.

"Come on!" Tea said. She and Mokuba started walking.

"Comin'!" Moments later, _SLAM_!

"Aaaah!" Mokuba screamed. "It's the monster!" _SLAM_!

Tea turned. _SLAM_! Joey was running into walls again. She approached him. _SLAM_!

"This way, Joey." She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away from the wall.

"Oh." Joey let her lead him. "I _thought_ I had gotten off track somehow! I jus' wasn' sure how..."

_Oh boy, _Tea thought, walking faster. "We need to get you to the Wizard and get you that brain pronto, before you start slamming into _people_ or something."

"Maybe he'll slam himself out of a window," Mokuba suggested.

"Yeah...my brain," Joey said. I can see it now, me gettin' a brain from Da Great Ol' Wiz and finally bein' able t' answer da question my ma asked me three years ago."

"What question was that?" Tea asked as she and Mokuba turned a corner and kept walking. Joey ran into the wall once--_SLAM_!--before Tea caught him and dragged him along.

Joey fell into step beside them, finally. "She said 'what's one plus one'."

Tea stared at him.

"You're a real dummy," Mokuba informed Joey.

"Dat," said Joey, "is exackly why I'm goin' witcha to da Wizard, ya little...um...you a bird?"

Mokuba sighed and dropped his eyelids in a you-stupid-idiotic-fool gesture. "I'm a human," he said.

"Den why you got fur all ova you?" Joey questioned.

"Would a _bird_ have fur?!" Mokuba yelled.

"Never mind that," Tea said quickly, stepping between them. "Let's just be happy we're off to see The Wizard!"

"Yeah!" Joey cheered. "We're off to see Da Wizard!"

"We're off to see The Wizard," Mokuba said with less enthusiasm than he could really muster. Tea, Mokuba and Joey linked arms and started skipping down the hall. (Joey-Tea-Mokuba)

(to the tune of "We're Off To See The Wizard")

We're off to see the Wizard  
The Wizard of Domino High  
They say he's great, at any rate  
And will not pass us by  
We're goin' to see him, we are we are  
It's just too bad we got no car  
No car, no car, no car, no car, no caaaaar  
So we're gonna see him just as we are  
We're off to see the Wizard  
The Wizard of Domino Hiiiiiiiiigh!

**END CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**Mena: Done!That one wasn't as long as the first one! 

Toli: Great! You ended the torture sooner!

Mena: Hey, it's obvious someone likes this story, okay, because it's being read!

Jesselda: O.-; (watches as Toli and Mena get into a fistfight)

* * *

**Next time in Chapter Three...Apparently, they're being watched...**

"Oh, no fair!" Pegasus yelled. "I was here first! Mai, you and those Midgets--"

"_Vertically challenged little people_," Yami snarled, his eyes shooting daggers at Pegasus. If looks could kill, the rating for the chapter would have to have been raised.

"Sorry," Pegasus said. "But you can't be interfering! You won't--"

Pegasus's watch beeped. He glanced at it. "Whoops! Time for Yu-Gi-Oh! I gotta go!" he turned to Tea. "But I'll be back for those jet-black knee-length spike-heeled boots, you can count on that!" He stepped back into Toonland, and the book closed and flew up the stairs.


	3. The Wicked Pegasus Attacks!

**RESPONSES**

**

* * *

Masami, Mistress Of Fire**

Toli: Masami! Don't die on us! We need your reviews--I mean, we care about you!

Mena: (waves fingers) Hi, Damie-chan. (blushes) I hope you like the chapter I wrote.

Toli: Glad you liked the songs! Mena wrote the "If I Only Had A Brain" one and "We're Off To See The Wizard", and I wrote the other two. Anyway! Thanks for reviewing!

**

* * *

#999**

Mena: You liked the songs? Thanks!

Toli: Mena wrote those two. Anyway, thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

peeps**

Toli: Thanks for the awesome reviews!

Mena: And about your guesses...you got the brain and heart right, but you got courage wrong. Maybe we'll surprise you! Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

Game And Watch Forever**

Mena: Wow. Thanks for the awesome compliment! We write to please!

Toli: And about your guesses...too bad you missed guessing on Joey, but guess what? You got the other two right! So, you win the little guessing game and you get a prize...something nice...I think...Um, what do you want?

**

* * *

kikyo728**

Toli: Actually, in this story it's just "guy who needs heart". And it's Seto, not Tristan.

**

* * *

**Jesselda: Welcome back, everyone. (slaps an icepack on Toli's head) Since the immature authors decided to attempt to murder each other, I'll be doing the disclaimer this time. Yu-Gi-Oh. Ours. No. All right, we're done. (props Mena's leg up on footstool) **

* * *

THREE: The Wicked Pegasus Attacks!**

_SLAM_! Tea winced. "Joey! Stop it!" she yelled.

_SLAM_! This time it was Mokuba, banging his head against the wall. _SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_!

"Come on, guys!" Tea pleaded. "We aren't making any progress!"

Joey managed to stop running into walls for Tea's sake. But Mokuba was way too wound up to stop. _SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_! _SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_!_SLAM_! _SLAM_!_THUD_! Mokuba had fallen on the floor, dizzy from his head beating.

"Let's lookit da bright side," Joey said, watching the three miniature Blue Eyes White Dragons circle Mokuba's dented head.

"What's that?" Tea asked skeptically, turning to him.

Joey grinned. "He jus' lost a hundred calories from all da energy he used slammin' his head agains' da wall!"

"Oh, great." Tea threw up her hands. "He's unconscious and I have to carry him, but at least he'll be slender!" She was being sarcastic.

"I'll carry 'im." Joey hoisted Mokuba up on his back. "So, where's da White Linoleum Road lead now?"

Tea looked down. "To that door," she said. She pushed it open. "Joey! Look! Stairs!" she cheered. "We'll be one floor closer to the first floor!" She sighed in partial relief at the stairs. "Come on, Joey."

Joey followed her inside the stair room without accident. The stairs led down to another door. Tea was walking rather quickly, happy that there was some relief. She stopped when a familiar green book dropped onto the step in front of her. It opened, popping out the Toonland castle again, and Pegasus stepped out of the little door on top.

"Where do you delinquents think you're going?" Pegasus demanded. "I, the Wicked...uh, Guy of 11:00, will not allow you to walk down these stairs unless you give me the special jet-black knee-length spike-heeled boots!"

"No way!" Tea said "Mai the Good and Attractive and Sought After Witch of 8:00 told me not to let you have them!"

"Is that so!" Pegasus exclaimed. "Well, then, I'm going to have to countermand that! You'll give me those Ebony Boots now!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Si!"

"Nyet!"

"Oui!"

"Nein!"

"Why not?"

"Because Mai the Good and Attractive and Sought After Witch of 8:00 said not to!" Tea said. "Believe me, if she hadn't I would've let you have them. They totally aren't my type."

"All right, then!" Pegasus said. "Then you must die!" He pulled out his deck.

"Hey, no fair!" Joey complained from behind Tea. "We ain't got decks!"

"Too bad!" Pegasus said. He pulled out a card. "Now, I'll play Toon Blue Eyes! I just made that card. It used to be you had to do something special to acquire it, but that got old, so I just decided to make it a monster card, and--but anyway! Destroy the enemy, Toon Blue Eyes!"

The Toon Blue Eyes appeared. It snickered evilly and flew at Tea.

"You can't kill me!" Tea cried. "The rating for this story isn't high enough to include Character Death!"

Pegasus looked up, and the Toon Blue Eyes stopped in mid-flight. "Hmm, you're right," he said. "But it's high enough for Serious Injury! Attack, Toon Blue Eyes--but don't kill her!"

The Toon Blue Eyes resumed its flight towards Tea, sharp claws outstretched.

"Not so fast!"

A dark blue lipstick container appeared and drew a giant dark blue square on the wall beside them. The part of the wall inside the square disappeared to reveal Mai and the Midgets. "You know what to do, Yami!" Mai said.

"It always falls to me," Yami said, eyes flashing. He whipped out his own deck. "Now I play Gaia the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon! Then I'll use Polymerization to fuse them together to create Gaia the Dragon Champion, who has enough Attack Points to destroy that monster! Gaia, attack!"

Tea and Joey and Mokuba were forced to flatten themselves against the wall so Gaia and his dragon could get in. "There ain't enough room for da..." Joey stopped and did a quick head count, monsters included. "Oh! For da seventeen of us!"

Gaia attacked Pegasus's monster and destroyed it, then disappeared.

"Oh, no fair!" Pegasus yelled. "I was here first! Mai, you and those Midgets--"

"_Vertically challenged little people_," Yami snarled, his eyes shooting daggers at Pegasus. If looks could kill, the rating for this chapter would have to have been raised.

"Sorry," Pegasus said. "But you can't be interfering! You won't--"

Pegasus's watch beeped. He glanced at it. "Whoops! Time for Yu-Gi-Oh! I gotta go!" he turned to Tea. "But I'll be back for those jet-black knee-length spike-heeled boots, you can count on that!" He stepped back into Toonland, and the book closed and flew up the stairs. Everyone stared after the book in confusion.

"Wow, thanks, Yami!" Tea said.

Yami put his deck away. "That's my job," he said, not sounding very happy about it.

"Yeah, I guess the Duel Monster League _is_ better than the Lollipop Guild," Rebecca said in resignation.

"You three had better hurry and get to the Wizard," Mai said. "The Wicked Man of 11:00 might strike again, after Yu-Gi-Oh goes off, and we might not be able to locate you in time like we just did."

"Keep following the White Linoleum Road!" Yugi and Rebecca encouraged in unison as they all disappeared and the section of wall reappeared.

"Come on, Joey," Tea said, starting down the stairs again.

_SLAM_!

"Joey!" Tea yelled.

"Sorry." Joey followed her down. Mokuba followed him, grumbling about which village had lost their idiot.

**

* * *

END CHAPTER**

Mena: More fun!

Toli: More torture.

Jesselda: I can kill you both right now. (changes Toli's arm bandage)

**

* * *

Next time in Chapter Four...All right, Joey's getting worse, and Mokuba can't handle it.**

The road led right through the street. Through traffic. _City_ traffic.

"We'll have to make a run for it," Tea said. Mokuba clutched her hand in fear.

Joey gulped. "Through dat?" he said.

"If we don't follow the White Linoleum Road, we won't find Cafeteria City," Tea said, trying to convince them and herself. "And then we won't find the Wizard of Domino High. We have to follow it. Okay, on three, guys. One, two..."

"Wait! Wait wait wait!" Joey exclaimed.

"What?!" Tea cried, thinking he was about to say there might be a safer way to do this.

"Do we go on three, or on go?" Joey asked.

Tea and Mokuba glared at him. "On three, you idiot!" Mokuba yelled, picking up the cane the old lady had left behind and bashing him in the head with the crook. "She said nothing about _go_!"

"Oh." Joey rubbed his head. "Jus' makin' sure."

Tea sighed and rolled her eyes. "As I said before, on _three_. One...two..._three_!"


	4. Seto The Heartless Jerk

**RESPONSES**

**

* * *

Masami, Mistress Of Fire**

Mena: Damie-chan! (hugs Damion)

Toli: Masami? (pokes Masami) Hellooo...

Mena: Damie-chan, thanks so much for the nice compliments! You're a great person! And smart...and funny...and cute...

Toli: Mena, cut it out already! You're driving me and the unconscious Masami nuts!

Mena: (sighs) Fine. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, guyyyys!

**

* * *

**

**Shrilanka-San**

Toli: Hey there!

Mena: Welcome to the story!

Tol: Yep, we read yours. And we loved it! We know you didn't rip us off. Your parody's awesome as well!

Mena: Your Joey seems more idiotic than ours! Anyway, thanks for the review!

**

* * *

**

**Mizz-Serenity-Wheeler**

Toli: Hey! And welcome!

Mena: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like the stories! Hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**GottaLuvJoey**

Toli: Ready, Mena?

Mena: (nods) Ready!

Mena/Toli: HIII GOTTALUVJOEY!!!

Mena: We're so happy you enjoy the story! And about your guesses...you're right! We had already announced a winner, but that was because no one got it completely right, so, you win the guessing contest thing!

Toli: (watches you roll on the floor laughing) That's the kind of response we like! So, you've made our day! Hope you enjoy the next installment!

**

* * *

**

Jesselda: WDOY still applies. (shaves a portion of Mena's hair to be able to stitch her head wound up better)

**

* * *

**

**FOUR: Seto The Heartless Jerk**

Tea sprinted down the stairs and threw the door open. She found herself...in a city? She stared up at the sky, barely noticeable around the tall buildings and skyscrapers. City noises, like horns blowing, people talking, feet walking, and city wind blowing, filled her ears. She turned and saw that she had walked through a door standing up on the middle of the sidewalk. It was still open, so she could still see Joey and Mokuba coming down the stairs that seemed to vanish into nowhere.

"Where are we?" Mokuba asked in wonder.

"Here?" Joey said. "This's Sixfloor City!"

Tea watched him shut the door. "But how?" she said. "A city like this...in a school? All this is on one floor?"

"Yep," Joey said. "It's obvious there's alottabout dis school ya don't know."

"Yeah, I think!" Tea exclaimed. She looked around. "The White Linoleum road's still here!" she exclaimed happily. It was strange. A path made of linoleum just cutting through a city.

"There it goes," Mokuba said, pointing. The road led right through the street. Through traffic. _City_ traffic. And it wasn't near a light or anything, so they couldn't wait for cars to stop.

"We'll have to make a run for it," Tea said. Mokuba clutched her hand in fear.

Joey gulped. "Through dat?" he said. Just then, a little old lady tried to step off the sidewalk next to them and cross the street. An SUV came speeding by and hit her. She was suddenly plastered on the hood of the car as it sped away, waving her cane and squealing, "Wheeeee!"

The three stared after her. "If we don't follow the White Linoleum Road, we won't find Cafeteria City," Tea said, trying to convince them and herself. "And then we won't find the Wizard of Domino High. We have to follow it."

Joey sighed in resignation and edged up to the very edge of the sidewalk. Tea and Mokuba went with him.

"Ready?" Tea said. Mokuba nodded, looking ready to burst into tears.

"Okay, on three, guys. (Gulp) One, two..."

"Wait! Wait wait wait!" Joey exclaimed.

"What?!" Tea cried, thinking he was about to say there might be a safer way to do this.

"Do we go on three, or on go?" Joey asked.

Tea and Mokuba glared at him. "On three, you idiot!" Mokuba yelled, picking up the second cane the old lady had left behind and bashing him in the head with the crook. "She said nothing about _go_!"

"Oh." Joey rubbed his head. "Jus' makin' sure."

Tea sighed and rolled her eyes. "As I said before, on _three_. One...two..._three_!"

The three bolted down the White Linoleum Road as fast as they could. A yellow car nearly ran Joey over. A red truck clipped the back of Tea's heel, making her stumble, but she righted herself and kept going. Mokuba was holding her hand with a death grip, and when he tripped, she kept going, and he was lifted into the air by her quick flight and pulled after her. He was flapping in the wind like a flag.

"We're almost there, guys!" Tea exclaimed.

"I'd like some eggs," Joey said to no one in particular.

Just then a wide limo shot towards them. They all ended up plastered on the hood and windshield.

"Hurry! Get off!" Tea cried. "We can't lose the White Linoleum Road!"

"My hair's stuck in the windshield wipers!" Mokuba wailed.

"I'm too sleepy," Joey offered.

Tea peeked over the limo and watched in dismay as the White Linoleum Road faded quickly behind them. A sunroof panel on the top of the limo slid open, and a hand with a sign made from a sheet of paper appeared. The sign plainly said **GET OFF MY CAR**.

"Guys! Follow me!" Tea said, and she climbed on the top of the limo. Mokuba savagely bit through his hair close to where it was attached to the windshield wipers and followed her. Joey brought up the rear, not bothering to tell Tea her school uniform's skirt was flying up.

Tea crawled across the top of the limo to the sunroof and dropped into the backseat. Mokuba followed suit. Joey tried to follow, but _SLAM_! instead he decided to bang his head against the top of the limo. Then he got a clue and dropped into the sunroof. It started closing, however, and grabbed his pant leg. He stopped his descent to the floor suddenly, and was hanging in the air like a idiot piñata.

Tea found herself sitting beside Seto Kaiba. He had a headset on and was working on a laptop. "When I told you mock hitchhikers to get off my car, that wasn't an invitation to come in," he said in his traditional cold voice.

"Too bad," Tea said. "It's your fault Joey and Mokuba and I got knocked off the White Linoleum Road, so it's fair payback."

"Whatever," Kaiba said. "Look, why don't you and your idiot and your...what is that thing on my leather seat?"

"Try a human boy!" Mokuba yelled angrily.

"Actually, I think he's a cockroach," Joey suggested.

"Whatever. Why don't you let me drop you off at the next corner before you ruin my day further," Kaiba said. "I don't need you messing up my--" he stopped when his eyes fell on Tea's feet. "Wait minute. Those are the jet-black-knee-length-spike-heeled Ebony Boots, aren't they?"

Tea nodded. "Mai the Good and Attractive and Sought After Witch of 8:00 gave them to me."

"Is that so?" Kaiba said. "Well, shoot me and steal my limo. I thought The Wicked Witch of 7:00 had them, and was ruling Summitland with them."

"You really wannus 't do dat?" Joey asked, and Mokuba backhanded him.

"Not anymore," Tea said, both she and Seto ignoring Mokuba's and Joey's antics. "I was heading home when a sharp wind came down the hall on the first floor. I jumped into a locker with Mokuba, and the wind blew our locker up to 'Summitland' and we fell on The Wicked Witch of 7:00."

"Did you kill her?" Seto Kaiba asked.

"Of course not," Mokuba said. "The rating of this story isn't high enough to include death. She just turned into a pile of dust and blew out the window."

"Hel-lo-o! Little help hea?" Joey exclaimed, still trying to escape the sunroof's clutches. Seto pushed a button on his armrest, and the sunroof opened slightly, releasing Joey's pants and letting him fall to the carpeted floor with a muffled--you guessed it--_SLAM_!

"Now we're following the White Linoleum Road to Cafeteria City, where The Wizard of Domino High is supposed to be," Tea said.

"Or at least we _were_," Mokuba butted in.

Joey was still picking himself up from the floor and couldn't add anything.

"Well, excuse me," Seto said. "I'm sorry." But he didn't really mean it. "Tell me, why are you hunting the Wizard of Domino High down anyway?"

"I'm going to ask him where the exit is, so Mokuba and I can go home," Tea said.

"And I'm gonna ask 'im for a brain," Joey put in, sitting beside Mokuba and across from Tea and Seto.

Seto "huh"ed in contempt. "Well, you could use one, moron." He was silent for a moment. "Actually, I was just using all of my well-placed connections to find Cafeteria City's location myself."

"Why?" Mokuba asked.

"I want to ask the Wizard for a heart," Seto said. "I have to admit I'm tired of yelling at accountants and slamming morons like you, Joey, with witty remarks. I'd like a vacation from that, if only for a while."

"Um, aren't hearts forever?" Mokuba asked.

"I'll cut a deal with the Wizard," Seto retorted.

(to the tune of "If I Only Had A Heart")

"I do business, but it's mean  
My conscience, never clean  
My words cold, harsh, and tart  
I could make nicer plans  
I might be a better man  
If I could only get a heart

I call names, and scowl and sneer  
You're never welcome here  
I might tear you apart  
I might wave, I might smile  
Be nice once in a while  
If I only had a heart

Oh, I could talk to kids  
And tell someone of nice things that I did  
And not worry about flipping my lid  
Any smiles, no longer hid--den

I am rich, and well known  
A business man on my own  
And also very smart  
But it won't be much good  
If I don't do what I should  
And to do that, I need a heart."

"Well, the way to get to Cafeteria City, and the Wizard, is to follow the White Linoleum Road. We have to go back and find it," Tea told him, turning off the CD player.

"So I see," Seto said. "Driver, pull this rattletrap over." The limo soon slowed and stopped, and the chauffeur told Seto he'd be there in a moment to open the door. So they waited for him.

And waited for him.

And waited for him.

"Um, where is he?" Tea asked about twenty minutes later.

"He's on his way," Seto said. "This is a stretch limo."

"Never mind." Tea opened the door herself.

"Wait!" Seto said. "Don't--!"

Tea stepped out--and fell forward when she found nothing but air. "Aiyeeeeeeeeeeee!" she screamed. Seto and Joey grabbed her arms and pulled her back into the limo. Seto shut the door.

"What was _that_?!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"The NOChauffeur void," Seto said. "You have to let the chauffeur open the door for you in limousines. If you open it yourself, the void will appear, and you'll fall in. You'll fall forever."

They all stared at the door. "Wow, and I thought rich people did that just because they were lazy," Mokuba commented.

Finally the chauffeur arrived and opened the door. They all stepped out, and the NOChauffeur void was gone. Seto was carrying his briefcase. "Take this thing home," he ordered, and the chauffeur started running for the front door.

"All right," he said, opening his briefcase. "On your knees, Idiot Boy." He forced Joey down on his hands and knees and settled his laptop on Joey's back like he was a table. Seto got down on one knee to type in it. "We'll use my Ultra Power Surveillance Satellite 9000 to locate the White Linoleum Road. Let's see now..." he kept typing. "It's a mile directly south." He closed his laptop and put it back in his briefcase. Joey got up from the ground.

"Then we'd better hurry," Tea said. "Like Mai said, the Wicked Whatever-he-is of 11:00 will be after us soon."

"Then we're off to see the Wizard!" Mokuba cheered.

"We're off t' see Da Wizard!" Joey repeated.

"Yeah, well, you're fired," Seto said into his cellphone.

"We're off to see the Wizard!" Tea cheered.

They all linked arms, with Seto on the end so he could continue to talk through his cellphone, and started skipping down the sidewalk in search of the White Linoleum Road. (Seto-Tea-Joey-Mokuba)

"We're off to see the Wizard  
The Wizard of Domino High  
They say he's great, at any rate  
And will not pass us by  
We're goin' to see him, we are we are  
It's just too bad we left the car  
The car, the car, the car, the car, the caaaaar  
So we're gonna see him just as we are  
We're off to see the Wizard  
The Wizard of Domino Hiiiiiiiiigh!"

**END CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

Jesselda: It gets worse! (smiling)

Toli: Yeah, this story's evil. (smiling)

Mena: O.O; Uh, why are you guys smiling so big?

Jesselda/Toli: (evil grins)

**

* * *

**

**Next time in Chapter Five...Why are there horses in this school...anyway?**

"Hey, horses!" Mokuba said. "Let's ride 'em!" He was over the fence before anyone could say yay or--

"Neigh!" Mokuba cheered as he ran for a horse. "Let's ride!"

"Hold up, Mokuba!" Tea said, climbing over the fence. Joey climbed over after her, and Seto stepped up and down the rails like they were stairs. Mokuba had thrown himself over the back of a gray horse in three seconds. "C'mon, let's ride, Tea!" he pleaded.

"Okay, but you shouldn't start neighing," Tea said. "You could scare them." She climbed up on the horse beside Mokuba's, a brown one with white spots on its face. Joey leaped up to a dark brown horse and _SLAM_! fell off on the other side. Seto stepped up on a stirrup like it was a stair and climbed onto the back of a black horse.

Joey leaped up on the horse's left side and _SLAM_! fell off on the right side.


	5. The Wicked Pegasus Attacks Again!

**RESPONSES

* * *

**

**Masami, Mistress Of Fire**

Toli: Hey, Masami! (hugs Masami) My pal!

Mena: Damie-chan! (tackles Damion)

Toli: Hey, Masami, guess what? (pokes Masami) REVENGE REVENGE! HAHAHA! Um, anyway. Here, I have a prezzy for you--no, it's not George W. Bush, prezzy is not short for "president". It's short for "present"! So here you are--my patented IcyYowtch BangProof helmet! It's like one of those IcyHot patches in that it heals your head, but it also prevents injury! Cool, huh?

Mena: No, Damie-chan, _you're_ the smart, funny, hot--highly thought of one! Not me!

Toli: (rolls eyes)

* * *

**Kay-Dee-S**

Toli: Yep, that's our Seto! A lovable jerkaloid!

Mena: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy the next chappie!

* * *

**Shrilanka-San**

Mena: Yay! Another new chappie from us!

Toli: Y'know, when you think about it, we're like rivals because we have parodies of the same thing. But I don't really care because your story is so freakin' funny that we love it!

Mena: Yeah, sometimes we even drag our little sister Mani in to read it, and she likes it too. She says she thinks Joey is a pathetic bonehead and needs a smart wife.

Toli: Now look what you've done! Every time I hear anything about the tooth fairy, I think of your story and suddenly start laughing! But it's worth it! Thanks for reviewing, and update your story too!

* * *

Mena: We still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! AAAAAAH! (runs away as Jesselda and Toli chase her down with a frying pan and a baseball bat)

* * *

**FIVE: The Wicked Pegasus Attacks Again!**

NFP: After skipping along, repeating their song (with music coming from the portable CD player inside Seto's briefcase) for about an hour, our heroes finally got tired and started walking. Now Ash will have to use all of his training to figure out just what Pokémon he can use to defeat the gym--

NFP stopped when he notices that Tea, Seto, Joey, and Mokuba had stopped next to the table he was sitting behind and staring at him wordlessly. "What?" NFP asked.

"Wrong universe," all four said in unison.

"It is?" NFP smacked his forehead and stood up, grabbing his microphone. "Darn it. I did it again. Sorry, kids, didn't mean to confuse you."

"What gender are you again?" Joey asked.

Both Mokuba and Seto resisted the urge to stuff him in the nearest trash can.

"Um..." NFP looked at Joey, and then jumped up and ran away. "Gotta go!"

The Wizard-seekers stared after him. "So...why did that just occur?" Tea asked.

Seto shrugged. "Let's not tamper with the fragile balance of remaining sanity in this place," he advised her, both of them ignoring Joey who kept trying to pull his foot into his mouth.

Tea nodded. "Good idea. Let's get back to finding the White Linoleum Road."

Joey stood up and held a hand out to Tea. "My name's Joey!" he told her. "What's yours?"

Tea stared at him. "Oh, sweet Jesus, he's getting worse," she breathed.

Mokuba found a frying pan conveniently lying on the sidewalk next to him. He grabbed it and smacked Joey on the back of the head with it.

"Yow!" Joey cried. His eyes turned into swirls. "E mc2 and four goes into the number 957 exactly 239.25 times," he said before collapsing on the sidewalk.

"Um..." Mokuba stared at Joey. "What just happened?"

"Well, you two know how in cartoons, when someone is hit upside the head, they babble something incoherent and/or dumb before passing out?" Seto said to them. They nodded. "Well, since Joey here has no brain, if he were his upside the head like he just was, he would say something smart in clear speech before passing out." He smirked at Tea. "Welcome to the paradox world of Domino High School."

Tea's eyebrows raised. "Wow. Maybe Mokuba needs to knock Joey out more often." Then, seeing the malicious look on Mokuba's face as he tightened his hold on the frying pan, she quickly added, "Then again, never mind."

"What're you guys doin'?"

Everyone jumped back and screamed when they found Joey in their midst. "I thought I just knocked you out!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Joey shrugged. "You did. I jus' didn' stay knocked out for long." He smiled at Kaiba. "I like yer dress!"

Kaiba glared. "It's a trenchcoat, you numbskull," he growled.

"Why are we here again?"

Everyone sighed. "I can knock him out again," Mokuba offered.

Tea shook her head. "No, let's just hurry and get to the Wizard. And when we get there, he goes in first."

* * *

"There it is! There is it!" Mokuba shouted happily, pointing. Sure enough, they had found another place where the White Linoleum Road led to a door. It was a door firmly planted in a wall, so Tea knew it wasn't the one they had gone through before.

Seto opened the door. "It's stairs," he said.

"Stairs! Yes!" Tea cheered. "We'll be down to another floor!"

"Let's go!" Joey cheered. "And let's run down da stairs so Da Witch Guy won't catchus there!"

They ran down the stairs happily. Tea reached the door exiting the stairs first and pushed it open. She stepped out, in awe.

They were on an unpaved road that led off somewhere. On the left was a dense forest. On the right was a rail fence supported by stakes. Behind the fence were horses grazing on green grass. And, sitting crosslegged on top of a horse, eating a lollipop, who was it but Yugi? Yami was sitting behind him, arms crossed, staring off into space. They had their backs against each other's.

"Yugi! Yami!" Tea exclaimed, running over to the fence. She placed her hands on it as Yugi noticed them and waved. Joey, Mokuba and Seto joined her, Mokuba climbing up on the lowest rail of the fence for more leverage.

"Hi, guys!" Yugi said. He guided the horse over to the fence. "Congratulations! You made it to Fiftopia!"

"What're you doing here?" Mokuba asked.

Yami shrugged. "We like Fiftopia. It's about the only floor that's quiet."

"And I'm eating Yami's pink slip package," Yugi explained. "He didn't want any."

"Oh." The newcomers looked confused.

"I don't wear pink slips," Joey said to no one in particular.

He was ignored.

"But we'd better go," Yugi said, checking his watch. "We can't leave Rebecca alone for so long in Summitland. That's what got us taken over the last time. Have a nice trip, and don't forget to follow the White Linoleum Road!" He steered the horse away.

"Hey, horses!" Mokuba said. "Let's ride 'em!" He was over the fence before anyone could say yay or--

"Neigh!" Mokuba cheered as he ran for a horse. "Let's ride!"

"Hold up, Mokuba!" Tea said, climbing over the fence. Joey climbed over after her, and Seto stepped up and down the rungs like they were stairs. Mokuba had thrown himself over the back of a gray horse in three seconds. "C'mon, let's ride, Tea!" he pleaded.

"Okay, but you shouldn't start neighing," Tea said. "You could scare them." She climbed up on the horse beside Mokuba's, a brown one with white spots on its face. Joey leaped up to a dark brown horse and _SLAM_! fell off on the other side. Seto stepped up on a stirrup like it was a stair and climbed onto the back of a black horse.

Joey leaped up on the horse's left side and _SLAM_! fell off on the right side.

_SLAM_! He fell off on the left side.

_SLAM_! He fell off on the right.

_SLAM_! On the left.

_SLAM_! On the right.

"Oh, for sanity's sake, just get on that horse normally, would you, fool?" Seto growled.

"That's what I'm tryin' t' do!" Joey said.

Seto and Tea started off on their horses. Mokuba let Joey ride on the back of his horse, since none of them were sure Joey could steer a horse right anyway.

Seto had his horse leap over the fence. Tea did the same. Mokuba's horse crashed through the fence. Unhurt and unfazed, they followed the smarter two back to the White Linoleum Road.

"It leads into the forest," Tea said.

"That dense place?" Mokuba said, looking up at the thick trees and bushes. It looked dark as night in there.

"If that's where the White Linoleum Road goes, that's where we're going," Tea said. "We can't afford to find our own way."

Seto opened his briefcase and pulled out a modernized lantern. "I'll lead the way," he said, steering his horse into the forest. Tea followed, and Mokuba and Joey brought up the rear As soon as they hit dark, Seto's lantern came on.

"This forest is awfully dark," Mokuba said, shivering.

"Dat's 'cause it's so tense," Joey reminded him.

"He means dense, which is exactly what he is," Seto informed them.

"All the same, I hope we're out of here soon," Tea said.

Suddenly, they all heard a thud. "Ow!" Joey cried. "Somebody threw a book on my head!"

"Oh no," Tea said. Sure enough, Toonland popped out of the book, supplying its own glow to light the area, and Pegasus stepped out of the little door on top.

"Who's this character?" Seto asked.

"I," said Pegasus, "am the Wicked...eh, Male of 11:00, and I want those jet-black-knee-length-spike-heeled Ebony Boots!"

"You're not getting them," Tea said. "I told you already."

"Well, that's what I've come for!" Pegasus declared. "To take them, since you won't give them!" He whipped out a card. "I summon my Toon Blue Eyes White Dragon yet again!" The little psycho dragon appeared, snickering evilly. "Toon Blue Eyes, get me those Ebony Boots!"

The Toon Blue Eyes sailed at Tea, claws outstretched.

"Is that your best?" Seto said with a sneer. "Don't make me laugh." He whipped out a card. "I summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" The real thing showed up, nearly filling the clearing they were in. Its roar scared all the birds out of the treetops.

"There ain't enough room in dis hea clearin' for all twelve of us!" Joey complained.

"Blue Eyes, blast that ridiculous cartoon knock off out of the sky!" Seto ordered. The Blue Eyes opened its mouth, and a blue ball of electricity appeared and fired at the Toon dragon. It was destroyed.

"Oh, come on!" Pegasus exclaimed, throwing up his hands and letting them drop to his sides. "Why can't you just let me have those jet-black-knee-length-spike-heeled--"

"_Because_ Mai the Good and Attractive and Sought After Witch of 8:00 said _you can't have them_!" Tea reminded him.

Pegasus glared. "Well, I've still got another trick up my sleeve," he said. He whipped out another card. "I'll play Doppelganger, and have it transform into a Blue Eyes White Dragon!" A Blue Eyes appeared. "Blue Eyes, _you_ get me those Ebony Boots!"

Mokuba poked Pegasus's side.

"Ow! Hey!" Pegasus said, removing Mokuba's finger from his side.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack!" Seto commanded, taking advantage of Pegasus's distraction. The Blue Eyes shot another ball of electricity at Pegasus.

"Yipe!" Pegasus squeaked. "I'm outta here!" The little door on top of his castle opened, and he jumped in. The Blue Eyes he created jumped in after him, and the book closed and flew away before the attack could land.

"You coward!" Seto yelled after him.

"Heyuh, I jus' noticed," Joey said to Tea, "you ain't ridin' sidesaddle."

Tea glared at him. "So?"

"Ain't that, like, unladylike?"

"Tell you what," Tea said sarcastically, "if you become a lady, we'll discuss what's ladylike and what isn't."

"You got a deal!" Joey said.

Everyone stared at him with pity.

**END CHAPTER

* * *

**

Toli: We'll see you next time!

Jesselda: Don't let the door hit you on the way out.

Mena: Can you guys _please_ untie my arms? They don't bend that way!

* * *

**Next time in Chapter Six...Okay, now they're ALL getting tired of Joey...**

"We've gotten through Summitland, Sixfloor City, and Fiftopia, so we can take whatever strangely-named civilization is on this floor, right?" Tea said.

"You better hope so," Seto said. "I don't know how long I can stand having this brainless mutt near me."

"Hey!" Joey cried in protest. "That's no way t' talk about a lady like Tea!"

Everyone sighed.


	6. Ryou The Spineless Wimp

**RESPONSES**

**

* * *

Kay-Dee-S**

Mena: (scratches head) I've never seen that move, now that I think of it...

Toli: Then I guess this was a coincidence! It kinda seems like Joey only has a 10-second memory span, though, doesn't it?

Mena: Yeah, it does! Anyway, thanks for the review!

**

* * *

**

**Masami, Mistress Of Fire**

Toli: Hey Masami! (hugs Masami)

Mani: (comes out of nowhere and hugs Masami)

Toli: Awww! (picks Mani up by the shirt and drops her back down beside random atomic bomb) Anyway! Yay! We're pals!

Mena: (watery-eyed) So...you didn't mean those mean and difficult to comprehend words, Damie-chan?

Toli: We're starting to lump all your reviews together. We can't help it. YOU'RE WELCOME FOR THE PATENTED HELMET! I made it myself! And...um...thanks for the rock in the e-mail. I have a lotta things I can do with a rock...yep, a lot... (lets rock drop)

Mena: (hugs Damion) It's okay, Damie-chan, I know you didn't mean it. (sniffs) I just THOUGHT you did, that's all... (hugs Damion tighter) I still love you, koibito!

Toli: (stares) Oooh! I am SO glad my pocket-sized tape recorder was conveniently in my pocket and recording! I can put this with Mena's and Damion's love declarations, and Damion's romantic apology...I ought to make a copy of this! Oh, and I almost forgot... (pokes Masami) Even MORE revenge! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Okay, I'm outta here.

**

* * *

**

**Shrilanka-San**

Toli: Hey! It's our pal Shri!

Mena: Hi, Shri!

Mani: Hi, Shri!

Mena: (proud) _I _came up with the NOChauffeur void. It was a really random idea that popped into my head. Like, "why are rich people so lazy that they have their chauffeurs open their doors for them?" And then I thought, "maybe if they _don't_, something bad happens to them!" And then...

Toli: It was all downhill from there. But hey! Glad you think we're clever! Joey's really deteriorating, isn't he? It's kind of sad, you know, really kind of sad. Poor brainless idiot...

Mena: Anyway, thanks for reviewing! And we take pride in being your unrival-like rivals!

Toli: Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Jesselda: It's that time again, it would seem. 

Mena: Yes!--ow--It is! And--ow--we're glad--ow--to be here!

Toli: We are?

Mena: (glares)

**

* * *

**

**SIX: Ryou The Spineless Wimp**

The four travelers followed the White Linoleum Road, and they were relieved when it led them out of the dense forest. "We're free!" Mokuba cheered. "Neigh!"

"What did I tell you about that neighing?" Tea admonished.

"That it's good for my heart?" Mokuba suggested.

Tea furrowed her eyebrows. "Is it?"

No one could answer the question.

"Okay, let's move on," Tea said as they continued along the White Linoleum Road. The Road ked them between the dense forest and the rail fence, all three of which seemed never-ending.

The ride was silent, save for the sounds of birds chirping and someone far away screaming as they were murdered. Tea watched ahead of them for any signs of change in the scenery.

"I'm bored," Mokuba said, lifting his fur hat to scratch his scalp.

"And I don't care," Seto shot back.

"Are we thea yet?" Joey asked, but then shut up when four glares pierced him.

They rode in silence for a little while longer. Then Mokuba exclaimed, "I know! Let's play a game! It'll pass the time!"

"A game like what?" Tea asked.

"Um...I dunno."

"Hows about we sing a song?" Joey suggested.

"Like what?" Tea asked.

"Um...'Ninety-some Bottles o' Stuff on da Wall'!" Joey suggested.

Seto rolled his eyes. "You can't even get the name of the song right?" he said with a smirk.

"If Joey can't count, how can he sing that song?" Mokuba wondered aloud.

"Did we pick a game yet?" Joey asked.

"I am going to die of insanity," Tea sighed, putting a hand to her forehead.

"Join the club," Seto snorted, looking up ahead. Look at that. It's another door," he suddenly said. They looked over and saw that the White Linoleum Road led to an open door supported only by the rail fence. They steered the horses over to it.

"I don't think the horses'll fit in there," Joey said.

Tea slid off her horse and went to the door. "I don't think _we_ can fit in there," she said. The door only came up to where the Ebony Boots cut off on her legs. She turned the little knob and opened the door, kneeling down to get a better look inside. "Wow!"

"What's in there?" Everybody knelt beside Tea.

"Well, I know one thing. I'm getting in!" Tea said. She got down on her hands and turned her body sideways to better fit in the door. Slowly she eased herself in.

"C'mon, tell us what's in thea!" Joey insisted.

Tea had just gotten her feet through. "Come in and see!"

Mokuba poked his head in. "Hey, cool!" he said. He got right in, being the smallest one. Seto squeezed in too.

"What _is_ it?" Joey insisted.

"Get in here and find out, dummy," Seto snapped from inside the door.

Joey got down on his hands and knees and tried to get in, but _SLAM_! he ran into the fence first. Seto's hand came out, grabbed him by the pant leg, and dragged him inside.

"Wow!" They found themselves in a large elevator. Quiet elevator music--which was the theme song from the second season of Yu-Gi-Oh--came from a speaker in the corner of the wall and ceiling. The elevator currently wasn't moving. They door they had entered in was high up on the wall.

"Cool!" Mokuba cheered.

Tea eyed the elevator buttons excitedly. "Mai the Good and Attractive and Sought After Witch of 8:00 said that Cafeteria City's on the first floor. So, let's push 1!" She pressed the button marked "1". A few seconds later, the elevator started to move down.

"What a surprise shortcut," Seto said.

Mokuba started tugging on his fur shirt again. It was starting to itch now.

Tea watched the glowing numbers above the elevator doors. 4 glowed. Then 3. Then 2. Suddenly, the elevator stopped. "Hey! This is only Floor 2!"

The elevator doors opened, and they were met with a guy with white hair, but he was obviously the same age as Tea and Seto and Joey. He looked shocked to see them. "Uh...whaddaya tink yer doin' in my elevad'r?" he growled, affecting what sounded like a cross between a New York accent and ghetto talk. "You'd betta git outta hea!"

"Hey, we didn't know it was your elevator," Tea said, holding up her hands.

"Aw, yeah?" He whipped out a gun. "Wull, Chahlie hea sez you jes' tryin' t' foo' me."

"Charlie?" Joey said. "Hey, Charlie! I'm Joey!"

"C-Can't we just get out of the elevator and let you have it?" Mokuba trembled.

"It's too late feddat," the guy said, waving the gun. "Yer all gon' day-own."

"Oh, please," Seto sneered. "Any idiot with half a brain can see that's a water gun painted black."

"It is?" Joey said.

"Like I said, half a brain. Since you have _no_ brain..." Seto left the thought unfinished, but everybody knew how it ended. He stepped forward and snatched the gun from the boy. The boy "eep"ed and stepped back.

Seto pulled the gun's trigger, and a thin stream of water squirted onto the wall. "See?"

Tea turned to the boy. "You mean you threatened to shoot us down with a fake gun?" she demanded.

"Uh...uh..." the boy stammered.

"Why?" Mokuba asked.

The boy sighed and hung his head. "I'm sorry," he said in a British accent. "I just wanted to scare you."

"Why?" Mokuba asked.

"Because then I'd feel braver than you," the boy said.

"So?" Mokuba pressed.

Joey pushed his way to the front of the elevator. "Yeah? Why do ya gotta feel braver than us? And who're you, anyway?"

"I'm Ryou, and I'm a spineless wimp," Ryou said. "I was thinking about going to see the Wizard about it."

"So you need a spine?" Joey asked.

Everyone except Ryou sighed in exasperation. "No, not a spine. I need courage. I'm a weak coward and I'm never brave. I wanted to see the Wizard of Domino High about acquiring some courage, but, well, I'm too scared." So, he began to sing. He was a lot better than Joey and Seto.

(to the tune of "If I Only Had The Nerve")

"It's a shame, I'm just so scared  
And always unprepared  
Always got to be saved  
I could be like a lion  
I could scare you without tryin'  
If I only could be brave

I'm a spineless little coward  
Afraid of April showers  
I'm even scared to shave  
I could dance in the rain  
And shave myself, no fear of pain  
If I could only be real brave

Oh, I could save a child  
And do just what I want, yes, I'd be wild!  
For me, swinging through trees would just be mild  
If I had courage, my hair'd be styled

I will beg and plead the Wizard  
Don't want to stay a lizard  
Backboneless to the grave  
I will do most anything  
I just want to spread my wings  
And want to learn how to be brave."

"What a coincidence!" Tea exclaimed, turning off his portable boombox. "We're all going to see the Wizard too!"

Ryou looked up. "Really? Why?"

"I'm going for a heart," Seto said.

"I want, uh, I want..." Joey put his finger on his chin and looked up at the ceiling, thinking hard.

"A _brain_," the three smarter travelers reminded him.

"No, not a brain! A brain!" Joey said.

"I want to hurt you," Seto told Joey.

"I'm going to see the Wizard and find out if he can tell me where the exit door is so Mokuba and I can go home," Tea told Ryou. "Why don't you join us? We can all go together, and if you come with us, maybe you'll be less scared about seeing the Wizard!"

"That's a great idea!" Ryou said. He smiled. "I sure would feel better seeing the Wizard if I had three people and a...uh...a...what is that creature standing next to you?"

"I guess he's a cat," Seto said with a shrug.

"Hmmm...he's startin' to look like a ceilin' fan," Joey said, scrutinizing the poor boy.

"_I'm a human_!" Mokuba roared.

Suddenly the lights and the music went off.

"Oh no!" Ryou exclaimed. "My elevator's broken!"

"He did it!" Everyone else pointed at Joey.

"Looks like we'll have to go through the second floor to make it to Cafeteria City," Tea sighed.

"We can do that, though, right?" Mokuba said, scratching his neck where the collar of his shirt rested.

"Yeah," Tea said. "We've gotten through Summitland, Sixfloor City, and Fiftopia, so we can take whatever strangely-named civilization is on Floor Two, right?"

"You better hope so," Seto said. "I don't know how long I can stand having this brainless mutt near me."

"Hey!" Joey cried in protest. "That's no way t' talk about a lady like Tea!"

Everyone sighed. "I think I see why Joey needs a brain," Ryou said. "We might need to get to Cafeteria City quickly then, right?"

Everyone, including Joey, nodded. "All right, then!" Ryou said. "I know just how we can get there really quickly. We can take my dad's car."

Eyes danced. "Car?" the other four travelers asked eagerly.

Ryou nodded. "Come on!" He showed them to a bright red convertible hiding behind some bushes. They all hopped in eagerly, with Seto driving, Tea in the passenger seat, and Ryou, Mokuba, and Joey in the backseat. "Why are the keys just sitting in the ignition?" Seto asked as he started the car.

"Father wanted somebody to steal the car," Ryou explained.

"Oh." They all looked confused. But their confusion turned to joy when Seto shifted the car into gear and they started driving down the White Linoleum Road, which had been in front of the elevator.

"We're off to see the Wizard!" Mokuba cheered.

"We're off to see the Wizard!" Ryou seconded.

"We'a off t' see Da Wizard!" Joey repeated.

"I told you, you're fired," Seto said into his cellphone.

"We're off to see the Wizard!" Tea cheered. They linked arms, and the car skipped for them.

"We're off to see the Wizard  
The Wizard of Domino High  
They say he's great, at any rate  
And will not pass us by  
We're goin' to see him, we are, we are  
And finally, we've got a car  
A car, a car, a car, a car, a caaaaar  
And we're gonna see him just as we are  
We're off to see the Wizard  
The Wizard of Domino Hiiiiiiiiigh!"

**END CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

Mena: Ow...ow....double ow...triple ow...

Toli: Oh fine! (unties Mena's arms)

Jesselda: Return if you dare, you puny, easily-amused human readers.

Toli: You know, that might scare them off.

Jesselda: My motive exactly.

**

* * *

**

**Next time in Chapter 7...It's a little dangerous on the second floor...**

"Hey! Look!" someone yelled. "Newcomers! Let's kill 'em all!"

"You can't kill us!" Mokuba yelled, standing up to shout, as people came after the car. "This is a PG-rated story, which means no Character Death!"

"We're brave enough to try anyway!" the large group of people chasing them replied.

"Floor it!" Tea exclaimed to Seto.

"My favorite line," Seto said with an evil smile. He mashed the pedal to the floor, and the car zoomed to its highest speed, 170 mph. Ryou and Joey had to grab Mokuba's legs to keep him from flying out of the car.


	7. Pegasus Attacks Yet AGAIN!

**RESPONSES

* * *

**

**GottaLuvJoey**

Mena: Yes, you got it right! Yay for you! (throws confetti)

Toli: Thanks for the reviews and the compliments! And remember, you do get something for guessing the right people so...figure out something you want, okay?

Mena: Hope you enjoy the next installment!

* * *

**straykitty**

Mena: Hey, and welcome!

Toli: Thanks for all the big-time compliments! We really appreciate it!

Mena: Hope you enjoy the next chappie!

* * *

**Shrilanka-San**

Mena: It's our buddy Shri! Yay!

Toli: Hey, Shri! Poor Ryou, huh? Afraid of his own shadow...hmm...that might be funny to see, Ryou getting freaked out by his own shadow!

Mena: Yep, too bad your characters don't have a car. Especially a shiny red convertible!

Toli: Stop rubbing it in. Glad you like our new penname, by the way! It took us a whole twenty-seven seconds to think of...yeah...

Mena: Anyway, thanks for reviewing! And thanks for the...uh...threat...I guess...

Toli: And thanks for adding a please!

* * *

**Shebythedogdemoness**

Mena: I haven't watched that movie in a while...

Toli: (sweatdrops) Yes, that was odd, and incredibly random. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Masami Mistress Of Fire**

Toli: Hi, Masami! (hugs Masami)

Mani: Hi, Masami! (hugs Masami)

Mena: DAMIE-CHAN-KOI! (jumps into Damion's arms)

Jesselda: ...Um...(smiles shyly) Hi, Masami...

Toli: Awww! See, Jesselda? Masami won't bite!

Jesselda: Uh...okay... (backs off and waves)

Mena: Like I told you before, my hot Damie-chan valentine, I forgive you! I'm just glad it's behind us now! I think it made our relationship stronger!

Toli: (lets rock drop) NOOO! Send me the doomsday device! I need one to replace the old one my mom accidentally blew up while vacuuming!

Mani: (cuddles Yugi plushie) I love my plushie, Masami! Thankses for making it! I have a prezzidy for you, by the way... (hands over a box of chocolates) Happy late Valentine's Day!

Toli: Mani, the chocolates are half gone...

Mani: Uhhh...I was hungry?

Toli: Yeah, sure. But anyway! Thanks for reviewing! And before we go... (pokes Masami in the face twice) Ha HA! ULTIMATE REVENGE TIMES TWO! BWHAHAHAHA!

Mena/Mani/Jesselda: (sweatdrop)

* * *

Mena: You're back! I'm so glad Jesselda's words didn't scare you off!

Toli: If Yu-Gi-Oh were ours, Seto would be nicer, Yami would like going topless, Yugi would be in love with a mysterious girl named Toli, Tea would have blue hair, and Tristan wouldn't exist. Since none of that is true, you know that Yu-Gi-Oh isn't ours!

Mena: And we don't own Switchfoot either!

Jesselda: (reads a magazine while trying to ignore her hikari and Toli)

* * *

SEVEN: Pegasus Attacks Yet AGAIN!

"So, Ryou, what strange place is in the second floor?" Tea asked as they drove along the White Linoleum Road, which had strangely widened to accommodate the car.

"Oh, you mean what city or town?" Ryou asked. "It's called..." he sighed. "Braveheartville."

"Ouch," everyone else said in unison. "Let me guess. You, the wimpy coward, live there?" Seto asked.

Ryou nodded sadly. "Yeah," he said. "That's what makes it even worse that I'm such a wimp. My parents are so ashamed of me. I started toting that water gun around to look tougher, but you guys saw right through my act."

"That's because it wasn't a good one," Seto told him. "You sounded like a man from New York who was slowly acquiring laryngitis. You should have gone to the Wizard a long time ago."

"I know," Ryou said. "But I was just too scared."

"Hey, guys!"

They all looked up. A midnight-blue convertible with purple flames painted on the sides drove up beside them. At the wheel was Yami. Sitting next to him was Yugi. Rebecca was by herself in the backseat. "Heading for Braveheartville?" Yugi questioned them over the noise of their engines and the wind whipping by.

"Yeah!" Tea said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Going out for our annual drive-over-every-floor drive," Yami answered. The CD player in the front seat was blaring the song "Adding To The Noise" by Switchfoot, effectively adding to the noise.

_If we're adding to the noise  
Turn off this song  
If we're adding to the noise..._

Yami turned it down instead of turning it off. "If you guys are headed for the Wizard's in Cafeteria City on the first floor, you'll have to pass through Braveheartville!" Rebecca yelled from the backseat, her arms hanging out of the convertible. "But be warned! If they think you're a danger, they'll try to kill you!"

"Kill us!" Tea exclaimed.

"See ya!" the three Midgets yelled. Yami floored it and they screeched away. "_AND DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW THE WHITE LINOLEUM ROAD_!" Yugi and Rebecca screamed back.

"I think that's their motto," Tea said.

"No, I think it's jus' somethin' they like to say a lot," Joey told her.

Everyone glared at Joey, including Seto. When he turned around to drive again, they found themselves speeding towards a tree that had sprouted in the middle of the road suddenly.

"Oh no!" Tea cried. "We'll crash!"

"We'll die!" Ryou screamed in a high-pitched voice.

"We'll burn!" Mokuba cheered.

"I am not a woman!" Joey announced.

Seto shrugged and made no attempt to swerve away.

"Seto!" Tea screeched. "Do something! Or else we're all going to smash into that tree, die instantly, and be sent to The Big Room for judgment! I may be ready, but I know good and well you aren't!"

"Now would be the time for final confessions!" Mokuba said.

Tea took a deep breath. "Here goes," she said. "I actually hate all of the friendship speeches they make me say on TV! I'd rather throw myself off a cliff than say another one, but I still want to get paid! And oh yeah, I have a shrine to Yami hidden in my closet!"

"I have several really ridiculous phobias!" Ryou wailed. "Like anthophobia-that's the fear of flowers. And belonophobia-that's the fear of pins and needles. And mysophobia-that's the fear of dirt. And arachidutyrophobia-that's the fear of peanut butter sticking to the roof of my mouth. And man, does that scare me! I get nightmares everytime I see a Reeses Peanut Butter Cup!"

"I've always wanted to be a dog at least for a little while," Mokuba said. "It was fun with the leash stuff, but I don't like the suit. I like making animal noises. That's why I kept neighing in Fiftopia."

"Umm..." Joey considered. "I ain't got no brain."

With that, everyone except Seto curled into a ball and waited for impact. The tree loomed ahead of them. Seto, uncaring, kept driving. Ryou was sobbing in the backseat.

The tree came closer, and closer. "Brace for impact!" Tea yelled. The moment of impact came still closer, until-

Until the poor little four-inch baby tree was run over and snapped in half by Ryou's dad's convertible.

Seto kept driving. Finally, Tea uncurled from her ball and opened her eyes. "Are we speeding to judgment?" she questioned. Then she frowned. "Oh, man! We're still alive! Why?"

"We are?" Mokuba asked, looking up.

Joey suddenly screamed. "OMIGOD!" he shrieked. "IT'S SOME WEIRD DUDE WIT' WHITE HAIR! IT'S AN ANGEL! I MUST BE IN HELLVEN!"

"That's just Ryou," Mokuba said, rolling his eyes.

"Who?" Joey asked. "I dunno any Carl."

"I have the sudden urge to reach back there and toss Joey over the side," Seto said.

Tea suddenly realized something. "You mean, we all spilled our deepest darkest secrets, and we aren't even going to die! I don't _believe _this!" She turned to Seto. "Crash this car immediately! I refuse to have released my darkest secret and I'm not about to die!"

"Too late," Seto said.

Tea sighed and slumped in her seat.

"Look! That must be Braveheartville!" Mokuba said, pointing up ahead.

"Yes, that's it," Ryou confirmed unhappily, over his crying spell.

"Da place is _huge_!" Joey exclaimed.

They saw in front of them a giant stadium-type building. The White Linoleum Road led around the side and into a side door. A sign near the front entrance yelled **WELCOME TO BRAVEHEARTVILLE! POPULATION-WE'RE TOO BRAVE TO CARE! **

"Is that the whole city?" Tea asked.

"Yes," Ryou said. "We're so brave that we all live in a giant stadium. Since my father is the mayor, we get the big tent on the football field inside. Any other important officials, like the police force, and people like that, get the smaller tents, and the regular families get chairs in the bleachers, the number of chairs depending on how many people are in your family." As those not driving stared at him in disbelief, he added, "That's why a lot of married couples have as many kids as possible, so they can have as many chairs as possible."

"Why?" was all Mokuba could muster.

Ryou sighed again. "We're so brave, we don't need regular _houses_ and normal things like that," he said sadly.

"That's not brave; it's insanity," Seto remarked. "Which means you'd fit right in, Joey."

"But I a'ready live in Summitland!" Joey reminded.

"Nevermind, moron." Seto drove them to the side entrance, and they drove in. A short hall, and they were in Braveheartville.

"Oh, my gosh," Tea said, but not in awe. In disbelief. Like Ryou had said, there was a large tent in the middle of the field, and smaller tents all around it. Groups of chairs were surrounded by partitions and labeled for specific families. All around them were people, any age and gender, wrestling, beating up on trees, trying to tear up the turf, having push up and sit up contests, and eating picnics. The White Linoleum Road cut through the whole mess and led off somewhere that was hidden by the large tent.

"Let's follow da White Linoleum Road quick before we get caught up in any o' dis!" Joey said.

"Good idea," Seto said, driving the car at 87 miles an hour. "I'm surprised _you_ came up with it."

"Hey! Look!" someone yelled. "Newcomers! Let's kill 'em all!"

"You can't kill us!" Mokuba yelled, standing up to shout, as people came after the car. "This is a PG-rated story, which means no Character Death!"

"We're brave enough to try anyway!" the large group of people chasing them replied.

"I knew they'd say that," Ryou said, his face in his hands.

"Peaches an' cream," Joey said to nobody in particular, just to make an extra line in this chapter.

"Floor it!" Tea exclaimed to Seto.

"My favorite line," Seto said with an evil smile. He mashed the pedal to the floor, and the car zoomed to its highest speed, 170 mph. Ryou and Joey had to grab Mokuba's legs to keep him from flying out of the car.

"Everyone stop!" a voice yelled. The crowd stopped in mid-run, and the car stopped in mid-flee. Seto's evil grin was stuck on his face, as was Tea's look of fear, Mokuba's smile of enjoyment-as he liked nearly flying out of the car-Ryou's look of astonishment, Joey's look of stupidity, and the crowd's look of determination to murder. The whole city paused like a scene on a tape.

A green book dropped on the ground and opened. Toonland's castle appeared, the little door on top opened, and Pegasus stepped out. He looked pleased with his handiwork. "I knew that idiot Joey would never notice that I stole his Time Wizard card from him!" he gloated. "Now I can take my jet-heeled-black-length...uh, knee-spiked...oh forget it. I'm getting my boots!" He walked to the car. Leaning over, he smirked at Tea. "Isn't it a nice day?" he said. "Perfect for stealing what's rightfully mine!" He considered. "Well, if it's rightfully mine, then I guess it isn't _stealing_. Anyway!" He glanced at his watch and reached inside the car. "I'd better hurry up or I'll miss Totally Spies!"

Suddenly, the boots started to glow, and Tea, Mokuba, Joey, Seto, and Ryou were snapped out of the time prison. "Hey, what gives?" Joey asked, looking at everything else that was still stopped. "Who pushed pause?"

"You!" Tea exclaimed. Pegasus had leaned over to take the Ebony Boots, so his and Tea's faces were about an inch away from each other.

"Gee, I didn' know you felt dat way about Tea, dude!" Joey said.

"You're an idiot," Mokuba and Seto said to Joey.

Pegasus straightened up. "Yes me, the Wicked...eh...Manchild of 11:00, here to get what's rightfully mine!" His voice became a whine. "I want those Ebony Booooots!"

"We're not going through this again," Tea said, opening the car door and stepping out. Seto and Mokuba did the same and flanked her, glaring at Pegasus. Ryou hid behind Seto. Joey tried to open the door and get out, but when he closed it-_SLAM_-he shut the door on his hand. He tried to reach them, but he was stuck.

Tea noticed him. "You just slammed your hand in the door!" she said. "It's supposed to hurt!"

"It is?" Joey looked down at his hand. "Oh, okay, well, lemme know when it does!" He continued trying to tug his hand out.

"Idiot," Pegasus said. "Anyway," he went on, "I'll just be using my Toon Blue Eyes once again-"

Suddenly, Yugi and Rebecca fell from the sky and landed on him, knocking him to the ground. "Aaaah! Hey! Why are there Midgets falling from the sky on me!"

Mai and Yami floated down from the sky and settled on the ground near them all. "That's vertically challenged little people, you idiotic psycho," Yami growled. "How many times will I have to say-"

"You should not be callin' Mai dose kinna names!" Joey said indignantly.

Everyone except Joey sighed in exasperation. Mai waved her wand at Joey, and the pain suddenly showed up in his hand.

"Huh? _OWWWWWWW_!" Joey yelled.

"Give it up, Pegasus," Mai said. "I told Tea not to let you have the Ebony Boots and she's sticking with it. You're just not getting them, already!"

"Oh, no?" Pegasus wheezed underneath Yugi and Rebecca's behinds. He weakly shook a fist. "Well, I'll not let that stop me-"

Suddenly his watch beeped. Rebecca glanced at it. "Time for Totally Spies!" she cheered, grabbing Yugi by the head and dragging him off Pegasus. "Let's get back to Summitland!"

"Already?" Pegasus stood up and glanced at his watch, not noticing that he was flat as a pancake from his shoulders to his stomach. "Whoops! Gotta go!" He stepped in his castle, and the book closed and flew out the exit.

"_FOLLOW THE WHITE LINOLEUM ROAD_!" Yugi and Rebecca screamed at Tea and her group before Mai took them and Yami back to Summitland.

"Well, you heard them. Let's go!" Tea said.

"But what about...?" Ryou pointed at the rest of Braveheartville, which was still frozen in time.

"Oh, leave them there," Tea said. "They're better off not seeing which way we went anyway."

"We can't use the car, then," Seto said. "It's frozen in time too."

"Then we'll walk!" Tea said. "We're almost there, anyway!" She looked around. "Hey, where's Mokuba?"

Everyone else shrugged. Tea noticed that Mokuba's fur hat was under her shoe. She picked it up. Inside, written in white chalk, was a note from Mokuba screaming **I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!**

"We'll have to find him!" Tea said.

"If he's smart, he'll have followed the White Linoleum Road," Ryou said.

"Good thing it isn't Joey that's lost, then," Seto remarked.

"Hey!" Joey exclaimed.

"Come on guys," Tea said as she and Ryou started walking. "You can fight on the way."

Joey and Seto followed.

END CHAPTER

Mena: Please join us next time!

Next time in Chapter 8... So, what did dear little Mokuba lose?

Seto and Ryou came running up to where Tea had fallen off and barely managed to stop before they fell. But Joey came running, and kept running and, yes, you guessed it-_SLAM_-ran into them both, knocking them all down towards the water. Mokuba swung out and grabbed them all and deposited them on the shore, then continued swinging around over the water.

"What's da matta wit him?" Joey asked in confusion.

"I think he's lost his mind," Ryou said.

"No, I think he's lost something different," Seto stated matter-of-factly.

Mokuba let go of the vine and splashed into the water. He started swimming to shore and stood up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Joey and Ryou covered their eyes in fear. Seto covered Tea's eyes.


	8. Jungle Boy

**RESPONSES**

**

* * *

**

**GottaLuvJoey  
**Mena: Yay! You got it right! And, as promised, we have your reward all prepared for next chappie!

Toli: Yep! Congratulations!

Mena: O.O (stares at knife) EEEK! THREATS! (hides behind Jesselda)

Toli: Yea, we agree with you. No need for violence! And tell the multiple personality that think she's Ebony Boots that those currently aren't available anywhere except in Domino High! So, um, that means she'll have to be a pair of suede boots instead.

Mena: Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**ShebytheDogDemoness  
**Toli: (glances at Mena) 

Mena: (chewing on pencil)

Toli: I'd have to agree with you there, Sheby.

Mena: (stops chewing) What?

Toli: (sweatdrops) Nothing. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

straykitty  
Mena: Awww, look at her laughing hysterically, sister!

Toli: Yeah. Cute.

Mena: Thanks for all the awesome compliments!

Toli: And all the reviews! And try not to die, okay? We don't want to be indirect murderers.

* * *

**Masami Mistress Of Fire  
**Toli: Masami! My awesome pal! (hugs Masami) 

Mani: (squeals) MY TWIN! (glomps Masami)

Mena: DAMIE-CHAN! (attacks Damion in love)

Jesselda: (waves at Masami)

Mena: (dreamily) Oh, Damie-chan, how did I live fifteen years without you?

Toli: (sweatdrops) I'd guess you lived like you didn't know him, because you didn't.

Mena: Ohhh, but I must have kown you existed!

Toli: Whatever. Thanks for the doomsday device, Masami! I'll have to hide it so Mom doesn't blow it up on accident, like all the other...

Mani: YOUR WELCOME FOR THE CHOCOLATE! ANYTHING FOR MY TWIN!

Toli: (suddenly half deaf) OW, DAMMIT! (doesn't notice Masami poke her because she is now half deaf...yeah)

Mena: (still cuddling Damion)

Mani: WANNA WATCH YU-GI-OH NOW, MASAMI-TWIN?

Jesselda: (giant sweatdrop) Someone save me from the insanity.

* * *

**Shrilanka-San  
**Mena/Mani: (watch happiness spiral) 

Mena: Has that ever happened to you, Mani?

Mani: (nods)

Toli: I liked the confessions too. Believe it or not, Mani came up with the idea and the confessions! We just spellchecked it!

Mena: The reason Seto didn't take part in the confessions was because he was the only person in the car who happened to notice that the tree was only four inches tall. That's also why he didn't swerve to avoid it.

Toli: You're right! Mani's story would make a killer fanfic! In fact, maybe you could even help us with it! Wouldn't that be fun?

Mani: (wearing 'I Luv Yugi' shirt and towel/cape again) NOW! ASSEMBLE, MY FAN ARMY!

(silence)

Mena/Toli: (sweatdrop)

Mani: Oh well! I'm a lone wolf! (starts flying around again!

Toli: Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**ketaglass  
**Mena: Welcome! 

Toli: Glad you like it! We aim to please!

Mena: We aim to please and split our sides open. So! Are your sides split open yet?

Toli: Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Kay-Dee-S  
**Mena: You'll find out now! 

Toli: Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Mena: You know, I'm really surprised no one figured out what Mokuba lost. 

Toli: Me too. I thought it was obvious, but I guess not!

Mena: Jez, don't you want to join us?

Jesselda: No.

Mena: (pulls puppy dog eyes) Pleeeease?

Jesselda: (growls) You and your stupid big eyes...fine. They still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Toli: Mena doesn't own the Puppy Dog Stare Of Doom either, but she uses it to her heart's content!

* * *

EIGHT: Jungle Boy

Tea, Joey, Seto and Ryou escaped the city. They were a little scared-except for Ryou, who was _very_ scared-because the people of Braveheartville were starting to move. They were so brave they could break Pegasus' spell.

"There's so much we have to do!" Tea exclaimed as they kept running. "We have to escape the citizens, we have to find Mokuba-"

"And we hafta find a docta!" Joey reminded, holding his injured hand to his chest. He risked a look back. "Guys, if we keep runnin' like dis, we'll neva get away from dose people! They've all got big muscles an'll catchus in no time! We gotta think up a plan!"

The other three stared at him. "You can't tell me that intelligent note just came out of _your_ mouth," Seto accused.

"Maybe pain stimulates his brain," Ryou suggested.

"But he has no brain to be stimulated in the first place, remember?" Tea pointed out.

They all picked up the pace when they heard the shouting of Braveheartville denizens. "Come back here so we can be brave enough to try and kill you despite the story's rating!" the crowd yelled.

"Hey, my han' doesn' hurt anymoa!" Joey exclaimed happily. He looked around. "So...why're we runnin' again?"

The other three sighed. "It was nice while it lasted," Ryou said.

Suddenly Tea tripped over something soft and black. She fell flat on her face. Joey, who didn't notice, and Ryou, who was in his flight-or-more-flight mode, kept running, but it wasn't long before _SLAM_! Joey ran into a tree. Seto was the only one who saw, and he turned and ran back. Tea was on her knees by the time he reached her.

"Here comes the crowd," Seto remarked as they were surrounded by Braveheartville people. They all sounded excited to kill.

Tea look down and saw that a black fur shirt was under her hands and knees. Didn't that belong to Mokuba?

"Now you're going to die, because we're brave enough to try!" the crowd cheered and chanted, dancing around Tea and Seto. The two doomed Wizard-seekers were confused by the air of happiness about their coming demise. Two burly guys came back. One had Ryou over his shoulder, and strangely, the other had Joey following him. Joey kept slamming into the other guy's back. It was annoying _and_ weird-looking.

"Isn't that the mayor's wimp?" one of the people said.

"Yeah! We can kill him too!" the others cheered.

"Does anybody else hea dat yellin'?" Joey asked suddenly.

The citizens stopped chanting and listened. They heard it too, the sound of something yelling, the sound coming closer. Suddenly, Mokuba swung over their heads on a vine. He was doing a jungle yell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mokuba was screaming at the top of his lungs. He didn't look black anymore.

The people of Braveheartville all started screaming. They started running away. "WE'RE NOT BRAVE ENOUGH FOR THAT!" they screamed. The other four stared after them, until something black fell on Joey's head.

"Hey, aren't those black fur pants?" Ryou said, dusting himself off.

"They're Mokuba's!" Tea exclaimed.

"Is he shedding?" Seto asked.

"Warthogs like blood," Joey said to no one in particular so he wouldn't be left out of the conversation.

Tea stared at the shirt under her feet and the pants on Joey's head. "Uh oh," she said, suddenly realizing what this and the message could mean. She took off in the direction she had seen Mokuba going.

"Wait! You can't leave the White Linoleum Road!" Seto called after her.

"At least not without us!" Ryou cried. He chased after Tea, Seto following. Seto was dragging Joey by the back of his shirt to keep him from slamming into anything.

Tea followed the sound of Mokuba screaming the jungle yell. She jumped over exposed roots, pushed through hanging branches, and edged around thick bushes. She could hear the other boys behind her. "Mokuba!" she kept yelling. "Here, boy! Come on back!" She kept running, pushing through the bushes.

"Mokuba!" Tea yelled. "Here boy! Mokubaaa! Here boyyy! Mokubaaaaaa! Here boyyyyyy! _Mokubaaaaaaaa_! _Here boyyyyyyyyyy_! MOKUBAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAH!"

Tea pushed through a particularly thick clump of bushes. On the other side was a steep drop-off into a sparkling lake. She ran forward, unknowing, and found herself plunging down towards the lake.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Mokuba came swinging out of nowhere, on the same vine. He grabbed the back of Tea's uniform blazer and swung her to the shore, a few yards away. He dropped her on the shore and swung back out over the lake. He started swinging around in circles over the water, screaming the jungle yell.

Seto and Ryou came running up to where Tea had fallen off and barely managed to stop before they fell. But Joey came running, and kept running and, yes, you guessed it _SLAM_! ran into them both, knocking them all down towards the water. Mokuba swung out and grabbed them all and deposited them on the shore, then continued swinging around over the water.

"What's da matta wit him?" Joey asked in confusion.

"I think he's lost his mind," Ryou said.

"No, I think he's lost something different," Seto stated matter-of-factly.

Mokuba let go of the vine and splashed into the water. He started swimming to shore and stood up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Joey and Ryou covered their eyes in fear. Seto covered Tea's eyes. "Mokuba, where are your clothes?" he asked.

"I toldja I couldn't take it anymore!" Mokuba answered. "When I put the note in that stupid hat-kama kusaku chakeecheewa!"

"Come again?" Seto asked.

"Sorry. I said, when I put the note in that stupid hat, it said that I couldn't take it anymore. That fur was so _hot_ and so _sweaty _and so _itchy_..." Mokuba shivered just thinking about it.

Seto sighed. "Well, you're giving Ryou a nervous breakdown, you're making Joey cry, and I can't keep my hand over Tea's eyes forever. You've gotta put them back on."

"No!" Mokuba screamed. "Muchaku fugomo meekamo! Never! I'll never put them back on! Haquaz zha topuet!"

Seto pulled a blindfold out of his briefcase and wrapped it around Tea's eyes. He would need both hands. He reached into his briefcase again. "All right, then I only have one choice," he said. He pulled out a rope and lassoed Mokuba. Mokuba started screeching like some pterodactyl being attacked. Seto tied the other end of the rope to a tree and started digging in his briefcase. "Now, where's that sewing machine..."

"Now, let's find the White Linoleum Road," Seto said an hour later. He unwrapped the blindfold from around Tea's eyes and told Joey and Ryou that they could look. Ryou was hiding under Joey's jacket, for some reason.

"What did you do to Mokuba?" Tea asked.

"...I'd rather not discuss it," Seto said. He had found one of his extra trenchcoats in his briefcase and made a combination straight jacket and dress for Mokuba, since he wasn't skilled enough to make pants. Mokuba was sitting crosslegged on the ground, his arms forcibly wrapped around himself, grumbling about his rights and Seto doing away with his freedom. "But we wouldn't have had to go through with this if you hadn't taken off all your clothes," Seto said to Mokuba.

"I hope you get the biggest heart ever, and you become a donation bell ringer or something," Mokuba hissed.

Seto looked astoundingly offended.

"Come on, guys, let's just find the White Linoleum Road," Ryou said.

Seto opened his briefcase and whipped out his laptop. "Let's see some hand and knee action, doofus," he said to Joey. Joey grudgingly got down on his hands and knees, and Seto settled the laptop on his back. He typed in it for a few moments, and then said, "If we go east we'll come across it."

"Good, then let's get going!" Tea said. She helped Mokuba stand up, and they all linked arms. Joey threw Mokuba over his shoulder since he couldn't stop hugging himself. They skipped in the direction of the White Linoleum Road. (Mokuba-Joey-Tea-Seto-Ryou)

"We're off to see the Wizard  
The Wizard of Domino High  
They say he's great, at any rate  
And will not pass us by  
We're goin' to see him, we are, we are  
But time has frozen up our car  
Our car, our car, our car, our car, our caaaaar  
So we're gonna see him just as we are  
We're off to see the Wizard  
The Wizard of Domino Hiiiiiiiiigh!"

END CHAPTER

* * *

Toli: An incredibly random chapter to match our incredibly random mood.

Mena: See? Aren't you happy you helped out, Jezzy?

Jesselda: No.

Toli: Let's just get out of here.

* * *

**Next time, in Chapter Nine...The city is near at last!**

"I don't believe that Witchmale!" Tea exclaimed, standing up. "He's never going to let up! We have to hurry and get to-" Suddenly she stopped.

"What is it, Tea?" Ryou asked as the others stood up. "Why did you stop-"

"Hey, why is everyone-" Mokuba started.

"What are you all lookin'-" Joey began.

"Finish your sentences, you pack of idiots!" Seto yelled.

"Talking!"

"Stopping!"

"Corncakes!"

"Cafeteria City," Tea breathed, pointing.


	9. Sleeping Gas Makes You Sleep

**RESPONSES

* * *

**

**Masami Mistress Of Fire**  
Toli: Hey, Masami! (hugs Masami)

Mani: (hugs Masami) My twin!

Mena: EEEEE! DAMIE-CHAN! (glomps Damion)

Jesselda: (waves at Masami) Hey, Masami.

Toli: I'm so glad you enjoyed, Masami-kun! And thanks again for the doomsday device! I'll have to hide it so Mom doesn't blow it up!

Mena: (nuzzles Damion) Damie-chaaan...

Jesselda: (sweatdrops)

Mani: (giggling maniacally) Yewelcome, Masami-twin-chan!

Toli: Oh! Masami! I have news for you! Mena got an account on FictionPress, and we're going to write a romantic comedy! And guess who it's going to be about?

Mena: (squeezes Damion) Us!

Toli: Yeah, Mena and Damion! They won't be as insane as they are now, but it'll be so fun! I hope when we post it, you go on there and read it!

Mani: Guess what? I get to help with this story more! It's fun!

Toli: Well, we gotta go update, so see ya around!

Mena: Bye, Damie-chan-koi-my-koishii!

Toli: Bye, Masami!

Mani: Bye, Masami-twin!

Jesselda: See you guys later.

* * *

**Kay-Dee-S  
**Toli: Glad you liked it! 

Mena: Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Shrilanka-San**  
Toli: Hey, Shri! 

Mena: Wow, she was eager to get to the update, huh?

Toli: Mena, you did the same thing last year.

Mena: I did? Oh.

Jesselda: Hey, Shri. Glad you enjoyed so insanely.

Mani: THIS REVIEW RESPONSE LOOKS LIKE A JOB FOR...YUGI FAN! (throws on purple cape and 'I Love Yugi' shirt)

Toli/Mena: (sweatdrop)

Mani: What?

Toli: Yeah, anyway...yep, Mokuba nude is truly frightening.

Mena: It even scared the people of Braveheartville!

Toli: I still think your Joey is dumber than ours. I mean, sure, our Joey strikes up conversations with no one in particular and slams into random things every chapter, but he doesn't chase after dimes and eat tables like yours.

Mena: O.O She's got Mister Sedative too?

Mani: (sweatdrops)

Toli: Thanks for reviewing, guys!

* * *

Toli: Mena, where'd your yami go? 

Mena: (holds up Millennium Plate and shakes it) I think she went back inside the Plate.

Toli: Too bad I couldn't join her...

* * *

NINE: Sleeping Gas Makes You Sleep

Pegasus paced listlessly in his evil plots room. "I can't let this continue!" he said. His guards, Chemo and Croquet, which he had cloned several times because he was bored, stood at attention. "Not only have I not succeeded in procuring those Ebony Boots from that meddlesome foreigner Tea and her ever-expanding roster of travel buddies, but I have also been defeated using my favorite card three times over, been chased away once, _and_ _they made me miss Totally Spies_!" He sighed and started pulling his hair. "There's got to be a solution!"

"How 'bout a VCR?" Duke asked from his position on the couch. He had been captured several days ago by Pegasus' men because he had tried to steal the Ebony Boots from the Wicked Witch of 7:00. Now he was practically a houseguest, as Pegasus couldn't convince him to change his name to "Cuke" to fit in with the rest of the army, and he had nothing else to do with him.

"Not about that!" Pegasus yelled at him. Duke raised his arms in a sor-_ry_-don't-bite-_my_-head-off gesture and started scarfing down potato chips.

Pegasus looked into his crystal widescreen TV to see where Tea's posse was. "They're almost to Cafeteria City!" he fumed. "If they make it to the Wizard I'll _never_ get those stupid Ebony Boots! I've got to stall them!" He watched as they found the stairs leading to the first floor. "Must think of something," he muttered.

"Hey, what's that?" Duke asked, pointing to something on the screen.

Pegasus glanced at it, and then did a double take. It was a little glass box that read **WARNING: DO NOT BREAK GLASS OR SLEEPING GAS WILL FILL STAIRWAY. **In smaller print it read **conveniently placed for Wicked Maleperson of 11:00's use against any pretty foreigners currently in possession of the Ebony Boots. **

"Look! A conveniently placed sleeping gas box!" Pegasus cheered. "All I've got to do is break that glass! And I know just how!"

Meanwhile, Tea and her assortment of weird friends were happily descending the stairs to the first floor. A big neon sign above the exit door read **CAFETERIA CITY-STRAIGHT AHEAD! **

"Almost there, guys!" Tea cheered.

"Cake!" Joey seconded. The five were halfway down when the green book dropped in front of them.

"Not again," Seto snarled.

The little door opened, and this time Duke stepped out. "Pardon me!" he said, passing them. He reached the glass box and kicked it into pieces. Then he hurriedly hopped back into the little door, and the book closed and zipped away.

Before anyone could raise a question, pretty pink gas filled the hallway. "Ooooh, pretty," Mokuba said.

"Um, right," Tea said. "Let's just go." They kept walking.

"Am I the only one who feels sleepy?" Tea suddenly asked, covering a yawn.

"Hey, I said I was sleepy way back in Chapta Twenty-six," Joey reminded.

"Joey, you're an idiot," the four smarter travelers reminded him.

"Now that you mention it, Tea, I feel the need for a long afternoon nap," Mokuba yawned in Ryou's face. It was a good thing he had passed up the chance to eat any of the fruit on the onion trees he had seen back up on Floor Two.

Ryou suddenly passed out on the stairs. Tea would have raised concern if she didn't slump against the wall. Mokuba sat down and yawned again. Joey wasn't getting sleepy because he didn't have a brain to register the fact that he was supposed to sleep, and coldhearted people like Seto never sleep, so it didn't work on him.

The three affected, however, were all asleep in seconds. Joey wondered what was wrong with them as Seto tried to shake Tea awake. "Hello, this isn't the time to catch forty winks. We need to get going!"

Suddenly the two who were still awake heard a loud _SLAM_! They looked up and saw Rebecca coming down the stairs, a gas mask over her face and holding what looked like a fuchsia fire extinguisher. She aimed the nozzle and started spraying pink foam all over the place. The whole stairway started smelling like Glade Butterfly Garden (**NFM: **One of the not-as-great-smelling flavors).

"Gee, I'm so glad I got drenched in perfume," Seto said sarcastically.

"If dat's true, then maybe you need t' get yer head examined," Joey told Seto.

"I'd like to examine your stomach with my fist," Seto growled. Then Tea, who he still had his hands on her shoulders, started waking up. Mokuba and Ryou did the same.

"That was only about two and a half winks!" Mokuba complained.

"You guys better get to Cafeteria City," Rebecca said through her gas mask. "The Wicked Witchdude of 11:00 is getting desperate, and who knows what he'll try next to obtain the Ebony Boots!"

"Yeah, let's go, guys," Tea said.

For once, Rebecca didn't give them a reminder to follow the White Linoleum Road. She just watched them hurry down the stairs. Seto had pulled a scrubbing pad from his briefcase and was trying to scrub Glade Butterfly Garden from his clothes, all while grumbling.

Suddenly, Mokuba, who was behind everyone, tripped over the hem of his straight jacket/dress and fell. He ran into Ryou, who ran into Joey, who ran into Seto, who ran into Tea. They all fell and rolled down the stairs like a bunch of balls. They burst through the doors and kept going.

Then, Joey slammed into a wall. Everyone else fell on him. They laid there in a dazed pile, groaning.

"Hmm," Seto said, "maybe I need to shorten the skirt." He opened his briefcase and pulled out a big pair of scissors. He cut the straightdress up to knee-length and put the scissors away.

"I don't believe that Witchmale!" Tea exclaimed, standing up. "He's never going to let up! We have to hurry and get to-" Suddenly she stopped.

"What is it, Tea?" Ryou asked as the others stood up. "Why did you stop-"

"Hey, why is everyone-" Mokuba started.

"What are you all lookin'-" Joey began.

"Finish your sentences, you pack of idiots!" Seto yelled.

"Talking!"

"Stopping!"

"Corncakes!"

"Cafeteria City," Tea breathed, pointing.

They all turned in the direction of her pointing finger. Two double doors as tall as KaibaCorp in the real world loomed ahead of them. The White Linoleum Road led under them. A huge flashing neon sign above the doors read CAFETERIA CITY.

"We made it!" Mokuba cheered, jumping up and down.

Joey was scratching his head. "I could go fer some corncakes," he said to no one in particular.

"Well, get over it," said a girl with white hair and pink eyes who suddenly appeared next to them. She was wearing a shirt and jeans underneath a white silk apron.

"Who are you?" Tea asked.

"The no one in particular Joey has been talking to throughout this entire story," the girl said.

Joey grabbed her in a hug. "I _knew _you was real, No One In Particular!" he cried before releasing her.

The girl smoothed her hair. "You can call me Noip. I live in Cafeteria City."

"How do you get in?" Tea asked.

"They usually only let you in if you live here," Noip said. She walked to the double doors and passed right through them. "Don't try that!" she said from the other side.

Tea glanced at the others. "Well," she said, "let's go. We're getting in there, one way or another."

**

* * *

**

"I don't believe this!" Pegasus wailed. "That stupid Mai sent her stupid minions to ruin my stupid plan!"

"You're right, it _was_ a stupid plan," Duke agreed.

Pegasus glared at him. "That's not what I meant," he said.

"That's what you said," Duke insisted.

"Quiet!" Pegasus roared. "I need to concentrate!" He started pacing, but tripped over one of his pink Funny Bunny slippers that was standing in the middle of the room. Yes, standing. On its toe. "Wait!" Pegasus cried, jumping up. "I know just what! If they're going to see the Wizard, he's going to send them to me!" He rubbed his hands in glee. "To prove their worth. And then I'll be able to get my Ebony Boots from Tea And The Gang! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MUAHAHAHAHA-" He started to cough and reached for his water. While chugging the water, he turned on a CD player. His recorded voice continued laughing for him, right where he had left off. "-HAHAHAHAHAHAH! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

END CHAPTER

* * *

Toli: Ends on a kind of freaky note, doesn't it?

Jesselda: The whole thing's freaky.

Mena: All in good humor!

Toli: Good insane humor. But then, you're good at that, sister!

Mena: Indeed! (nods) Anyway, come back next time!

* * *

Next in Chapter Ten...Well, at least they finally figured it out...

"You were a human boy all this time?" Seto said incredulously.

"He _was_?" Ryou exclaimed.

"Really?" Joey put in. They all peered at Mokuba, except for Tea and the girl.

Mokuba sighed. "It wasn't painfully obvious to you guys that I was a human?" he said.

Suddenly a tall guy walked by. He had a girl in a fur dress on a leash in front of him. He waved at the girl behind the door. "Hey, Marcia!" he called. "Just taking Spot for a walk!"

"Hi!" Spot said.

Marcia waved back.

"We see pets like that all the time," Seto told Mokuba.

Mokuba stared after the guy and his pet. "Wow," he said, "that was incredibly informative, random, stupid, unexplainable, and disturbing-all at the same time."


End file.
